1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device and to a data processing system and the like.
2. Related Art
The need has recently increased for a system that utilizes an input device for generating and outputting a physical quantity signal in accordance with the movement (including at least one of the orientation (including rotation) of a main body and the movement (including translational movement) of a main body) of a main body (housing) in space (e.g., a three-dimensional mouse or the like).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-56743, for example, discloses a technique that utilizes a button-operated device in which a cursor pointer is moved on an image display device by movement of a mobile device in three-dimensional space (a three-dimensional mouse).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-56743 discloses an input device (pointing device) in which rotational motion in two axes (Y-axis, Z-axis) is detected using two gyroscopes or gyro sensors (angular velocity sensors), and the detection signal is sent in an unaltered form to a control device as operation information. This input device can be used instead of a pointing rod or a laser pointer. For example, when a user holding the input device in their hand waves the distal end of the main body (housing) of the input device to the left or right, the position of a cursor on a display unit, for example, moves correspondingly left or right.